


People-Watching

by SandyRoses



Series: SVT Cuddle Fics [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Everything is soft, Fluff, Getting Together, Holidays, I wrote this at midnight you're welcome, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, Multi, Polyamory, Soft Boys, everyone is soft, i love my boys sm, pure fluff, why is that not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: Hansol tends to drift off while he works, idly watching the people who come by into their little cafe, but for once, his eye catches on a trio of very beautiful men. Christmas fluff ensues and everyone loves each other.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, OT13, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: SVT Cuddle Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366747
Comments: 11
Kudos: 223





	People-Watching

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god I wrote this at light 11 at night and I love it so much  
> I love my soft boys  
> Merry fuckin Christmas everyone I love yall this is my gift  
> I hope you enjoy this un-beta'd piece of holiday trash  
> soft n fuzzy christmas feels  
> mwah mwah sleep well

When it came to staring, Hansol was the least subtle person on earth. Whenever he worked, his eyes would just fall onto someone and watch shamelessly until he got distracted or they left the cafe. At first, the others had teased him for it, but every time, he just absently mumbled “oh, they look like my cousin” or “doesn’t he kinda look like that actor from the movie we watched?” or “she looks like a librarian, don’t you think?” so they normally chalked up his staring to absent people-watching instead of searching for a partner.

Not that he had any shortage of those. In the little cafe he worked at, all 9 of his co-workers also happened to be his little posse of boyfriends, whom he loved very much and whom all loved him back equally as much.

“Still drifting off, Sol?” He looked up when he felt arms wrap around him, a chin touching the top of his head. Mingyu, then.

“Sorry; do you want me to do something?” he asked apologetically; he had a tendency to get lost in his thoughts even while at work, and it usually ended up with Seungkwan hassling him to get back to decorating cookies.

“Yeah; Junnie’s feeling a bit under the weather so he’s taking a breather, and we need someone to wait tables,” Mingyu explained, undoing the tie of the apron around Hansol’s back and plucking it off for him. “Luckily, it isn’t too crowded today, so it should be easy.”

“Surprising. Usually the holiday time is busier than ever,” Hansol hummed, and Mingyu made a distracted noise, busy running his hands through Hansol’s hair to style it just right. “...Gyu? What are you doing?”

“Huh? Oh, right, sorry. Just...yeah. Have fun.” Hansol smiled, closing his eyes as Mingyu kissed his forehead before bustling off, but his thoughts remained on the way Mingyu messed with his hair. That was only a thing he did when he wanted to look especially nice, or if he wanted his boyfriends to look especially nice for someone else. When they’d started courting Chan, Mingyu had fussed and fussed over all of them until he deemed them as handsome as he could get them.

Hansol decided to just take in stride; Mingyu was weird like that. Besides, if he looked nice, more points for him. Not thinking too hard about it, he grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil and headed out into the open area of the cafe, which was pleasantly-decorated for the Christmas season. Everything smelled like cinnamon and mint and soft holiday music was playing from the speakers, adding to the ambiance as Hansol adjusted the little holly decoration on his collar.

There were only a few people in the cafe at the time, probably due to the heavy snowfall outside, but Hansol liked it better that way; he could interact more personally if there were less customers to worry about. Some of them were a pair of young girls who were snickering about something on their phones; there was an old man in the corner, sipping at his cup and staring out into the snow, looking fairly content.

However, it was the three men near the fireplace that caught Hansol’s attention. They looked to be around his age, maybe a little older, and they were... _gorgeous_. The one closest to him had soft, droopy eyes and a sweet gummy smile, eyes scrunched up in quiet laughter, gently whacking the arm of the man next to him, who had high cheekbones, perfect Cupid’s bow lips, and a charming side-smile, busy telling some story for them to laugh at. The last man was just sitting there smiling at the other two, holding his mug up to his lips without drinking from it, all soft features and sparkly Bambi eyes, neat hair and a cute button nose.

Hansol’s breath caught for a second before he remembered he had a job to do, and he walked up to the three pretty men, a little hesitantly. “Hey there. You three looking to get anything extra?” he prompted, hoping his voice came out as cheerful and steady as he wanted it to. Normally Jun or Soonyoung handled interacting with the customers, since Hansol could be shy, but even though it sounded bad Hansol was grateful that Jun took a break for a moment.

Pretty Lips turned to him with that heart-wrenching smile, head tilted to the side in a way that suggested he knew exactly what Hansol was thinking. “What do you recommend?”

Oh boy. Hansol was not prepared enough for this.

“I- uh- the molasses cookies are pretty good. They’re made in house and they’re practically my favorite thing,” Hansol offered, cursing himself inwardly for stuttering. “And it sounds cliche but the peppermint mochas are really good too.”

“Then we’ll get three of each,” Gummy Smile said decisively, and Hansol nodded, hastily scribbling down their orders on the notepad. 

“Will that be all?”

“Where did you get the decorations? They’re really cute,” Bambi Eyes said quietly, and his voice was soft, lilting, beautiful. He pointed up at the ceiling, and Hansol’s head jerked up to follow.

“Oh, we made those,” he explained, smiling a bit at the fairly crude lines of paper children holding hands.

“We?” Pretty Lips prompted.

“Yeah, me and my- my boyfriends,” Hansol nodded, gesturing behind the counter. Seungkwan and Minghao were there, and they caught his eye, waving back with friendly smiles. “We usually go all out for the holiday season; I think Mingyu painted all the ornaments.”

For some reason, the happy expression on Gummy Smile’s face faded a little. Hansol winced inwardly, and wondered what he’d done wrong.

“They’re cute,” Bambi Eyes said again, giving him a kind smile, and Hansol smiled back a little, cheeks uncomfortably warm. “...And that’ll be all, thank you.”

With a start, Hansol laughed nervously and hurried off, having been standing there awkwardly, just kind of staring at them. That was embarrassing. How did pretty boys always manage to make him so flustered…?

When he handed Jihoon the orders, the older sent him a concerned look, gesturing for him to sit down. “You alright, Sol? Your face is all red. Do you wanna sit down for a bit?”

“I- I think I might do that, yeah,” Hansol mumbled, a bit breathless. He felt kind of dumb for being so easily affected, but something about those three men just made his heart beat faster in his chest, like how Seokmin and Wonwoo made him feel when they littered his face in fond kisses.

“First Junnie, now you? Is there something going around?” Mingyu’s head popped out of a nearby door, brow furrowed, a pout on his lips. “You stay right there and rest, Sol, I’ll get Chan to wait tables.”

“Thanks, Gyu,” Hansol mumbled, tilting his face up to accept the kisses Jihoon and Mingyu offered. He felt a little guilty for needing to take a breather after taking physical heart damage from seeing three pretty boys in their cafe, but on the other hand...he would probably be down for the count for a while if he kept thinking about their smiles.

“...You’re one weird kid,” Jihoon muttered to him, poking him with the end of a spoon, and Hansol couldn’t find it in himself to argue.

* * *

“Channie! Hansol’s a little incapacitated; do you think you could bring these to table 8?” Chan looked up at the sound of Jihoon’s voice, and he made a loud noise of affirmation, putting the finishing touches on the cookie he’d been decorating before grabbing the tray Jihoon was holding out to him.

“Is Sollie alright?” he asked worriedly, and Jihoon nodded.

“Yeah, I think so. He just looks a little...embarrassed, actually. Go see why,” Jihoon snorted, shooing him on his way. Chan quickly obeyed, hurrying out to see what had gotten Hansol so flustered; usually Hansol was rather hard to tease since he was so laid-back.

When he got to the table, everything made sense. Sitting there were three of the most gorgeous men Chan had ever seen, laughing quietly and peering at one of their phones. The one with the cheekbones looked up first, sending him a small, warm smile that instantly made Chan feel relaxed and surprisingly content.

“Oh? Where’s the other one?” asked the man with the multiple piercings.

“You mean Hansol? He’s fine, don’t worry. He just got caught up with something in the back,” Chan assured, giving what he hoped was a calming smile. He quickly set their things down on the table, tilting one of the mugs just so because he couldn’t help his eye for perfection.

“This looks really good,” said the man between them, with thick lips and a puffy red jacket. Chan smiled brighter, pride flickering between his ribs.

“I hope you enjoy it,” he said sincerely, and they murmured their thanks. The one with the piercings even took a quick picture before giving him a smile that made his heart do a weird fluttery thing. Seemed like Hansol had an eye for cute boys.

When he headed back into the staff room, he clapped Hansol on the shoulder, giving him a very solemn look. “I totally understand you now,” he muttered, very seriously, and Hansol let out a weak laugh.

“I know right? Who told them they could be that pretty?”

“Who told who what now?” Wonwoo huffed at them, covered in flour, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Hansol and Chan said in unison, grinning at each other. Wonwoo gave them a long, wary look before sighing and dusting his hands off the best he could.

“Well, if you two are gonna be little gremlins, then get back to work while you’re at it!”

* * *

Hansol was people-watching again, Jun noticed, glancing over at the younger, who was standing at the cashier that day, gaze vacant. The cafe was pretty empty again, but their loyal regulars were still there, along with a couple newcomers that Jun had never seen before.

Hansol was taking up most of his attention though, so he sashayed over, draping himself over Hansol’s shoulders since there were less people to stare at them. “Who you lookin’ at this time, hm? They better be gorgeous,” he teased, but to his surprise Hansol just sighed in a slightly wistful way, jerking his chin over at the corner.

“They’re pretty,” he mumbled, and Jun had to admit, he was a little surprised. Hansol rarely expressed aesthetic attraction to people he wasn’t in a relationship with, so this was a first.

Interest piqued, Jun looked over to where Hansol had gestured, curious to see who had caught Hansol’s eye. Surely they would have to be remarkably beautiful for someone as floaty as Hansol to notice them. And didn’t Hansol say “they” as in plural…?

His eyes widened; Hansol was right. Sitting in the corner next to one of the big windows were three rather gorgeous men, sitting and chatting, smiling brightly.

“...Good eye, Sollie,” Jun praised, giving Hansol’s temple a loving smooch. “Are they new?”

“They’ve been showing up almost everyday for the past week now,” Hansol offered, shrugging a bit. “I wanna go say hi some more, but…’m shy.” Jun cooed at that, pinching Hansol’s cheek.

“Aw, my cute little Hansollie~” he crooned, running a hand through Hansol’s hair. “Have you told the others about your little crush?”

“Well, Chan likes them too,” Hansol said, a little defensive. “I think everyone knows what they look like, at least. Seungkwan thinks they’re pretty too.”

“Well, more love is always better,” Jun reasoned, once again pecking Hansol’s temple. In the beginning, he hadn’t expected to be courted by more than one person, and he certainly hadn’t expected to end up with 9 boyfriends, but Jun loved it. He loved feeling love from so many people, and he loved giving each of them his love in return. Made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside~

“Well, shall I go over and put my flirting skills to the test?” Jun grinned, but Hansol made a wary noise.

“I dunno; I think they’re already in a relationship with each other,” he mumbled, and Jun calmed down a little, patting Hansol’s chest as he thought for a moment.

“...Well, won’t hurt to try, right?”

“I guess.”

“Aw, c’mon, Sol, be more cheerful! No one can resist my charms~”

“Very true, Junnie, very true,” Hansol laughed, squirming a bit as Jun smattered his face in kisses. When Jun felt his work was done, he ran a hand through his hair, straightened up his shirt, and strutted over to the table with the three pretty men, pulling on his most charming smile.

“Hey there. You three looking to order anything?” he hummed, tilting his head the way he knew Minghao liked. As he waited, he observed (lots of people called him dumb, thought he wasn’t all that smart because he was kind of dorky, but that wasn’t true. Jun just...kept his talents a secret. He liked to watch people as much as Hansol did), taking in the light of their eyes, the tilt of their smiles, the way their hands moved when they spoke. Their body language was open and friendly towards him, loving towards each other, and Jun thought that Hansol was probably right; they looked to be in a relationship with each other.

“We’ll pick whatever you think is good. What would you order?” The soft-spoken one, with big eyes and a cattish smile, leaned towards him a little, eyes fixed on him, attentive. Interesting.

“If I could get an order of you three, that would be incredible,” Jun said, starting off heavy with the flirting because why not. He threw in one of his signature charming grins just for taste, and to his delight, the one with the cat smile and the one with the feminine face both smirked back, while the one in the red jumper flushed. Cute.

“I don’t think we’re on the menu,” the one with the pretty face laughed, but his smile was mischievous. “Yet.”

“Oh?” Jun hummed, putting his pen behind his ear. “How long do I have to wait? I don’t think I could bear to wait too long.” Ok, maybe he was laying it on a bit thick, but he was having fun, and they weren’t getting angry, so maybe he could push just a little bit.

“If you keep sending us cute servers than I don’t think you’ll have to wait long at all,” Cat-Smile offered, a genuine glint of interest in his eyes. Jun let his smile soften, become less impish, more honest.

“Then I think you’re in luck.” He winked and they laughed, the atmosphere light and just a little tense. Jun pulled his pen out from behind his ear and let it hover over the pad of paper in his hands, expectant. “So, for real, anything you wanna get?”

* * *

In the end it was Jihoon who got their names. Despite working in the kitchen more often than not, he’d been too tired to keep up with the task of decorating painstakingly detailed images onto cakes and cookies, so he left the job to Mingyu and Minghao and helped Seokmin out at the cashier, humming along to the Christmas songs playing through the speakers as he made hot cocoa for kids and seasonal coffees for the adults.

“I’m gonna grab some more of those pumpkin muffins; can you take over for a few seconds?” Seokmin suddenly whispered into his ear, and Jihoon nodded, accepting the little smooch Seokmin left on his cheek before dusting his hands off unnecessarily and heading over to the cashier, where a pretty man wearing a soft, dark red sweater was standing. Jihoon recognized him as one of the men Hansol had been fanboying over, and he had to admit, he was easy on the eyes. Jihoon couldn’t help a cursory up-and-down, admiring his plump thighs, sturdy shoulders, and kind eyes. He looked like a living teddy bear and Jihoon, for some reason, really wanted to hug him.

“Hello. What can I get ‘cha?” he greeted, and the man smiled.

“I’ll have three of those molasses cookies. My compliments to the chef; they’re really good,” he said eagerly, and Jihoon smiled.

“Yeah, Mingyu makes the best cookies ever, so I fully sympathize. I can bring him out if you wanna meet him,” he offered, ringing up the total by memory. “That’ll be 4.35 even.”

“Oh, no, it’s ok, I don’t wanna be too much trouble,” the man said instantly, waving sweater paw-clad hands around, and Jihoon’s heart absolutely melted at the sight. This man was too much, too precious, too soft. He could give a sleepy Minghao a run for his money.

“Well, I’m sure he’d be glad to meet you anytime. You’ve become some of our most loyal regulars,” Jihoon hummed. “Want anything else?”

The man flushed in a satisfying way, looking shyly up at the array of drinks offered on the chalkboard above Jihoon’s head, decorated with little holly leaves and other hand-drawn Christmas paraphernalia. “The green tea latte sounds good…And do you guys draw on those by hand? The art’s really good.”

“Oh, yeah, Minghao loves to draw,” Jihoon said easily, nodding as he turned to start making the order. A wonderful idea suddenly struck him, and he offered his best little side-grin, which Soonyoung often swooned over. “Can I get a name for this order?” If he got this beautiful man’s name, then he could gloat for _weeks_.

“S-Seungcheol. Or Jeonghan, or Jisoo, I guess,” Seungcheol stammered, and Jihoon almost had to put a hand over his heart. How could someone be so...so _cute_?

“Alrighty then, Seungcheol, I’ll call when your latte’s done,” he assured, liking the way the syllables rolled off his tongue. Seungcheol’s cheeks pinked, and he bobbed his head as he took his cookies and hurriedly made his way into the corner where his two boyfriends(?) were sitting as usual (Chan had dubbed it “the pretty boys’ corner").

When Seokmin came rushing back a minute later, Jihoon grabbed his sleeve, smirking triumphantly. “Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo,” he recited, and Seokmin’s eyes widened.

“...Lee Jihoon, you sneaky bastard.”

“I think you mean smart.”

“Yeah, that too. You glorious, smart, amazing bastard. We owe you.”

“Damn right you do.”

* * *

It was right on Christmas when everything finally reached a climax; Wonwoo and Seungkwan were closing up while everyone else tugged on their jackets, complaining about the cold and bundling Mingyu up in extra jackets (despite how tall he was, Mingyu always got cold the fastest).

“Alrighty guys, let’s head home so we can have a snuggle fest!” Seungkwan cheered, throwing his hands up excitedly. 

“D’you mind if we join?” They all looked over at the sound of a familiar voice. Jeonghan, with Jisoo and Seungcheol by his sides. “Merry Christmas, by the way.”

“...Yeah, you too,” Soonyoung was the first to say, flashing them a bright smile. “We didn’t expect to see you three out here! It’s pretty late.”

“Well, we wanted to talk to you,” Jisoo said simply, taking a step towards them. “We like you. All of you, and we’re pretty damn sure you like us back. If not, then...that’s really embarrassing on our part, but we’ve got our fingers crossed here.”

There was a stretch of silence, then Chan whined.

“Alright, who snitched? It was supposed to be a secret!” Everyone burst into comfortable laughter, and Wonwoo was the one to wave a hand, directing all their attention towards him as he gave the older three a hesitant smile.

“Well, we all like you back, I hope,” he began, looking at his boyfriends, who all nodded enthusiastically, “so...your feelings are returned, I guess. We were kind of nervous about saying something, I guess, since it isn’t every day you see a 10-person poly relationship.”

“Well, the more love, the better,” Jeonghan hummed, and Jun nodded happily, arms tight around Mingyu. “So...can we try? All of us? Unless we’re interrupting cuddle night or something-”

“The more cuddling, the better,” Jihoon grumbled, nose and cheeks red, practically a walking jacket ball as he waddled over to Seungcheol. “I’ve wanted to cuddle you since the day I saw you. You look like such a teddy bear, y’know?”

“Same,” chorused all of them at once, and Seungcheol laughed, cheeks pink but probably not just from the cold.

“Well, I like cuddling, so…” he held his arms out invitingly. “You guys wanna go anywhere special, or…?”

“You should come back to our place. We have a super nice cuddle room,” Seokmin piped up, tucked under Hansol’s arm. “It has a lot of pillows and beanbags and stuff and we can all watch movies. It’d be a great first date…?”

“...Sounds awesome,” Jisoo chuckled, falling into step next to Hansol. “Lead the way.”

“...Does this mean we can get free cookies?” Jeonghan mused aloud, and Mingyu burst into shaky laughter, nose runny and teeth chattering but looking fairly delighted.

“We’ll see about that. Right now, it’s cuddle time!”

Snow was falling thickly around them, but Hansol felt warm as he watched his boyfriends (and potential future boyfriends!!) walk and talk and laugh together, all of them smiling and grinning brightly. Illuminated from all the city Christmas lights, he thought they all looked beautiful.

“Hey.” He looked over when someone bumped his shoulder, and he grinned shyly at Jisoo, whose eyes crinkled up into cute little crescents. “Merry Christmas, Sollie.”

The nickname made Hansol’s stomach do some weird, not-so-unpleasant flips in his body, and he smiled back, happiness filling up his heart.

“Merry Christmas, Soo.”

The tender moment was broken by Soonyoung slamming into his back with a cry of “hell yeah, merry fuckin’ Christmas!” but Hansol laughed all the same, warm and content even as the snow continued to drift down all around them, sparkling in the glow of the streetlights they walked past. 

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME MORE SOFT JIHOON I DEMAND IT
> 
> fuck I love them all sm ;-;


End file.
